


Темнота

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик писался ещё до конца третьего сезона. Было грустно и страшно в ожидании, так что фанфики писались такие же печальные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темнота

На них надели кандалы, но ходить не запретили. И вправду, кому они могли навредить теперь? От каждого удара молотка по дереву Назир весь сжимался и хотел кричать от страха перед предстоящей болью, как уже делали некоторые из его товарищей. Но сам он сдерживался, стараясь отрешиться от стука и криков, вспоминая ощущение силы, которое испытывал, держа в руках копье или меч. Когда-то, совсем недавно, это было правдой, сейчас – только сном.  
Теперь пальцы у него были переломаны, одна нога вывернута, а лицо так заплыло, что он еле видел. Только яркий свет лился сквозь щелочки и больше Назир ничего не мог разглядеть. По крайней мере, неплохо будет умереть не в темноте. Впрочем, для того чтобы умереть счастливым ему ещё нужен был кое-кто.  
Он нашел Агрона по запаху. Любовник всегда пах чем-то неописуемо сладким вперемешку с кислым дешевым вином, а в городе у моря к этим запахам добавилась соль. Назир столько раз утыкался в его вспотевшее плечо носом, что не смог бы перепутать аромат Агрона ни с каким другим. Единственное, что заставляло сердце Назира колотиться от страха, а иногда и замирать, это вероятность того, что Агрон мог и не дожить до казни. Их разделили где-то в бою и больше они не виделись. Они и сейчас не увидятся, горько ухмыльнулся Назир про себя, неуклюже плюхнувшись рядом с Агроном.  
Любовник дернулся как будто от удивления или неожиданности. Назир не мог разглядеть выражение его лица. Только позже, словно и так было недостаточно солнечно, сверкнула его улыбка. Уж её-то Назир разглядеть смог.   
Агрон поднял руки, заключив Назира в их кольцо окончательно сомкнутое кандалами. И Назир, как и прежде, прижался к его груди, умиротворенно вдохнув родной запах, стук сердца любовника успокаивал его, заглушая римские молотки, готовящие для них кресты. Агрон двинул головой, потершись носом о висок Назира, всё это время оставалось неясным, почему он, всегда такой разговорчивый, до сих пор не сказал ни слова. Поняв намек, Назир приподнялся так, чтобы их лица оказались напротив друг друга и первым нашел губы Агрона. Поцелуй длился недолго, оказалось, любовник что-то собирался сказать Назиру. Услышав его надрывный шепот на грани звука и тишины, Назир вспомнил, как Агрона ударили в шею. Наверное, повредили ему что-то, и он почти не мог говорить.  
\- Я боюсь темноты, - просипел Агрон, обдавая ухо любовника горячим дыханием.   
\- Вот почему у нас всегда горели свечи! - Не к месту обрадовался Назир этому открытию и даже тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись в шею могучего германца, который как ребенок боялся чудовищ во тьме.   
\- Да, - как будто тоже весело отозвался Агрон.   
\- Я… я подожду тебя у ворот в подземное царство.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.   
Перед ними кто-то остановился. Назир не слышал шагов, скорее почувствовал чужой, наглый, хозяйский взгляд. Этот инстинкт сохранился у него со времен, когда он ещё был рабом. Но он даже не повернулся в сторону любопытствующего. У них с Агроном и так осталось мало времени.  
\- Эти такие тихие, - голос казался громким как раскаты молний Юпитера.   
\- Я окажу вам милость, - Агрон дернулся, явно собираясь сообщить, что не нуждается в римских милостях, но Назир крепче прижался к нему, предупреждающе укусив за шею. Он догадался о какой милости пойдет речь.   
Рука в руке, прижатые друг к другу, словно в любовном слиянии они смешали кровь и пот, а вскоре, Назир точно знал, как это бывает, их тела превратятся в разлагающуюся жижу и окончательно смешаются друг с другом. Они останутся вместе, настолько, что никто уже не сможет отделить одного от другого.   
Назир боялся, что от боли не сможет думать ни о чем другом, но они с Агроном прижались к губам друг друга, смешав дыхание, спокойное как у спящих младенцев и он почти не чувствовал ничего иного. В своих воспоминаниях Назир перебирал самое лучшее, что у них было вдвоем. Первая ободряющая улыбка Агрона, теплая рука на шее, поцелуй перед уходом. Назир, глупый, тогда боялся больше не увидеть Агрона, не успеть сказать ему так много. Их первая ночь вместе, когда Назир узнал каково это: отдаваться кому-то по собственному желанию.   
Агрон вдруг резко дернулся, вскинул голову, мазнув небритым подбородком по разбитой губе любовника, так что он вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
\- Назир! – Позвал Агрон с отчаянием потерявшегося в тумане, хотя его крик и не был громким, он явно старался докричаться до кого-то далекого и продолжал дергаться, так сильно, что гвозди противно захлюпали в разодранной плоти.   
\- Я здесь, тише, - стараясь говорить, как можно спокойнее прошептал Назир, несмотря на то, что дерганья любовника причиняли жуткую боль.   
\- Назир, - просипел Агрон снова, уже не так отчаянно, - я так боюсь темноты, - теперь стало ясно, что с ним: он уходил, ступал во владения Плутона и не мог найти любимого там.   
\- Подожди, совсем чуть-чуть, - Назир задрал голову, надеясь увидеть Агрона. Хотя бы перед смертью как следует разглядеть его лицо, но увидел лишь тяжелые ворота и белые мраморные ступени, уходящие в черный провал.   
Вместо яркого света на глаза Назира упала пелена мрака, в которой он не мог рассмотреть даже собственные руки не то, что ещё кого-нибудь.   
Неужели им придется искать друг друга и после смерти? Без всякой надежды на успех Назир пошарил вокруг себя, и неожиданно его запястье сжали крепкие пальцы.  
\- Пойдем? – Спросил Агрон с какой-то робостью, Назир кивнул, забыв, что любовник его не видит. И они оба, не размыкая рук, спокойно шагнули во тьму.


End file.
